megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Asura
]] Asura, also known as Asura Oh (アスラおう, Asuraou) is a recurring demon in the series. In the Persona series, he is commonly the most Powerful Persona of the Sun Arcana and can be only obtained once the protagonist masters the Sun Arcana social link with Akinari Kamiki in Persona 3 or with Ayane Matsunaga or Yumi Ozawa in Persona 4. History Asuras are entities that take on varying roles in the Asian religions. In the old Vedic religion, they were simply gods of moral/social phenomenon who regularly competed with the Devas, who were gods of natural phenomenon. In Hinduism, they are fanatical, demon-like entities associated with carnal and materialistic pleasures, and often thirsted for violence, opposed to the more peace-inclined Devas. There are many kings and rulers of the Asura, but the Megami Tensei series' Asura Lord is based on Virocana, the king of the asuras who, alongside Indra, searched for the secret of enlightenment. In Buddhism, they are the lowest rank of deities and are jealous gods addicted to various malign passions. In Japanese Buddhism, they are demigods, or semi-blessed beings. Powerful protectors of Buddhism, yet fierce and quarrelsome, they are partly good and partly evil, like humans. Their realm is believed to be a world of strife said to be located on the ocean floor. Some say Ashura was an Indian royal who converted to Buddhism. In other traditions, Ashura was a sun goddess who was feared for bringing droughts. The appearance of the Megami Tensei series' Asura is most likely based on the Japanese Buddhist depiction of the Asuras. However, in Zoroastrianism, Asura is known as Ahura, and are depicted as the forces of good, led by Ahura Mazda. In fact, the Indo-Iranians, the term asura (or in this case ahura) originially reffered to divine beings on par with the gods. After the Aryans went their separate ways from the Iranians, the asuras came to be seen as rival gods, eventually even demonic. The struggle between the devas and the asuras possibly reflects the conflict between the tribes who worshipped a pantheon led by the god Indra and the tribes who worshipped the gods called the asuras. Appearances *''Persona 3: Sun Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Sun Arcana *Persona 4: Sun Arcana *Megami Tensei: Jashin Clan *Megami Tensei II: Jashin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Tenma Clan, Final boss (LAW and NEUTRAL paths) *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Tyrant *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor: Deity Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei As the one responsible in leading the forces of the Gaian Church in order to intervene in God's summoning on the Great Cathedral and bringing forth a world of freedom under the demons (and, for some, world of survival of the fittest), Asura stands in his chambers located on the heart of the last floor basement of the messian cathedral as the last enemy and final boss fight the protagonist must face in Law and Neutral alignments; while serving as a non-playable ally if he is Chaos aligned, providing aid in the attainment of the "Devil Ring"--a valuable item needed for the final showdown against Michael to become available. In constrast to this, Asura's own throne room is inacessible unless the player have the "Angel Ring" in his possession, but only if he follows the Law route. No item is required in the Neutral path. He poses as the leader of the gaian army that have taken control of the inferior part of the Cathedral, and serves as the most powerfull servant of Lucifer on Earth, guiding his demon generals on the complete obliteration of the Messian faction alongside the Chaos Hero and his female partner Rie. After encountering the hero, Asura mocks him. Stating that "to have betrayed one who cared about him (reffering to Chaos Hero) in order to follow the orders of one who has done nothing for him", he is truly a "shining exemple of a servant of God". With that said, Asura proceeds to engage the heroes in the final battle, where he is slain and the balance of the world finally restored. It is interesting to note that according to him, he is actually Ahuramazda, cursed by God to be the demon Asura. Ahuramazda is the chief deity in Zoroastrianism, the first religion to solidify the concept of good versus evil. ''Persona 3'' Asura is the highest level Sun Arcana Persona that can be summoned. It is only available after completing the Akinari Kamiki Social Link. ''Persona 3: FES'' Asura can be fused with any kind of Nihil weapon to obtain Vajra, a Knife-type weapon. Data about Vajra: Attack: 450 Hit Rate: 100 Divine weapon made from a holy bone. +10 to all stats ''Persona 4'' Asura is the highest level Sun Arcana Persona that can be summoned. It is only available after completing either then Ayane Matsunaga Social Link and receiving the Handmade Ticket from her or completing the Yumi Ozawa Social Link and receiving the Annotated Script depending on whether you chose the Drama Club or Music club for your cultural activity. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Asura appears as the violent demon lord of Sector Delphinus, initially as a mass of Formless demons scattered through Delphinus. These could possess crew members and manifest a form of violent insanity until Zelenin and the Protagonist intervened using special energy guns to drive the demons away. The fleeting demons began coalescing in giant hives around Delphinus' higher levels. When a sizable number of them had been destroyed, they gathered in a giant stone statue of Asura, recreating their massive form. Asura is a violent demon who seeks to "polish" the human spirit by having it devolve into a state of savage barbarism. Fittingly, his signature attack is Asura Roga, an attack that leads the targets to develop the Rage ailment, which causes them to mindlessly attack any target in the battlefield: themselves, the enemy, or their own allies. After being destroyed, he leaves behind his rare forma and Delphinus' Rosetta. Asura later returns in Sector Fornax, in which he appears as an invisible demon which can hurt the Protagonist with impunity unless he has the upgraded Enemy Search program. Upon being discovered, he manifests a Formless demon to attack while he hurries to Fornax' basements to shed his shape and assume his true form - Asherah. Stats ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Asura is unlocked once the player reaches Fate Rank 3 with The Anguished One. ''Strange Journey'' Gallery Asura.JPG|Asura as seen in Strange Journey. Asura2.GIF|Asura from Megami Tensei Asura.GIF|Asura in Kyūyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei) Asura3.GIF|Asura in Kyuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II) Asura4.PNG|Asura's sprite in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Sun Arcana Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Majin Clan Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Deity Race Category:Tyrant Race Category:Buddhist Mythology Category:Tenma Clan Category:Shin Megami Tensei Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Megami Tensei Demons Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Jashin Clan